Escape from a Twisted Fate
by chibichibisaturn-2000
Summary: (rated r for later chapters.) Draco's father wants him to become a Death Eater, but he doesn't want to. His father threatens Draco everyday to do what he demands. Can Ginny save him from his father? Can Draco save Ginny from herself?
1. The Malfoy House

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any characters that are in J.K. Rowling's books.

A/N: WOO HOO!!!! This is my first fanfic ever! Please review! Hope you like it so far!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Malfoy House  
  
It was a sunny day at the Malfoy Mansion. A young wizard was sleeping soundly in his dark, silent bedroom, dreaming of a glorious victory over his archenemy, Harry Potter. He was smiling and laughing quietly in his sleep when a house elf walked into his room.  
"Young master," said the nervous looking house elf, shaking Draco lightly. "Young master Malfoy, it is time to wake up."  
The blonde 17-year-old rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. The little house elf was looking at him nervously with her big orb-like eyes. Draco sat up and stretched.  
"Good morning, Dotty." he said through a yawn. Draco looked around his dark room and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and looked into the mirror on his wall. Draco attempted to flatten his hair but as soon as he moved his hands from his blonde head, it started moving back to its original dishevelment. He sighed and gave in to his tousled locks and started to look for clothes. Draco heard a small "ahem" and looked towards his bed where he left Dotty standing. "Yes?" he asked the little house elf.  
"Master Malfoy would like to speak with you this morning at eleven," squeaked Dotty nervously. Draco watched her as she fidgeted with the potato sack that she was wearing.  
"What does he want this time?" he asked angrily. Draco was always told the same thing almost every morning at almost the same time. He was getting tired of his father.  
"I am unsure about his motives, sir. I apologize," Dotty said ruefully. She started stomping on her feet and yelped in pain.  
"What are you doing, Dotty? Stop that!" Draco ordered as he picked Dotty up off the ground. Dotty looked at him in fear.  
"I'm sorry sir! I'm so terribly sorry! Please forgive me sir! I beg you!" Dotty squealed in Draco's ear. Draco set her down in his armchair, turned to his bed, and sat down.  
"I'm not forgiving you for anything, Dotty." Draco said calmly. Dotty looked at him with a fearful look on her face. "You haven't done a damn thing wrong."  
"B-but sir! I failed to—"  
"To tell me what my dad wanted, I know," Draco finished. "Dotty, nobody knows everything. Therefore, I'm not going to get upset with you, ok? So don't be so apologetic. Sometimes you scare me when you get into one of your fits."  
Dotty looked at Draco as if she was granted every wish her little heart desired. "You are happy with Dotty's services?"  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying," said Draco. Dotty flashed him a wide and toothy smile. Draco heard small footsteps, looked at his bedroom door and then looked back at Dotty, who was looking at the high ceiling of Draco's bedroom. Draco looked back to the door and saw another house elf, which was walking quickly towards Dotty.  
"Dotty! Dippy finds you!" said the house elf loudly. "Good morning, Young Master! Dotty, Master Malfoy wants to see you!"  
Dotty looked at the little house elf nervously. "What is it that he wants, Dippy?"  
"Dippy doesn't know. Why not ask Master yourself?" Dippy said. Draco was watching the two house elves. After a while, Draco stopped paying attention to the house elves' conversation. When Draco snapped out of his trance, he looked around his room and the house elves were gone.  
"_They must've left when I wasn't paying attention. Whatever_," Draco thought. He got up and looked at his clock on the wall. It was nine. He had two hours before having to meet his father. Every day during the summer holiday since the first Hogwarts letter telling Draco which materials were required for his first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he and his father had met at the same time in the same place. It was always eleven in the morning in the secret room behind the statue of the one-eyed woman holding a stony cane over her head. This room was a secret to the house elves and even Draco's mother, Narcissa. But then again, Draco's father always kept secrets from them, and that, too, is a secret.  
Draco turned from the clock and decided to shower. He finished his shower quickly, as he normally did, and then dressed himself in a pair of dark grey slacks, a black t-shirt and a black sweater. Other colors were not part of his wardrobe and when he did wear other colors, the colors were dark green and silver, but that was strictly during Quidditch matches only.

Draco walked over to one of his bedroom windows and looked into the garden below. He began to think about how he longed to be back at Hogwarts again. Draco was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He wanted to enjoy his free hours wandering around the many dark corridors of the dungeons while thinking of possible ways to insult Harry and his friends again. He wanted to have fun playing wizard chess in the Slytherin common room with his friends.

"What am I talking about? I don't have friends, except those crazy Voldemort freaks, but they don't really count. I can't trust them, especially since Lucius is their parents' acquaintances," he thought. "That means that they're probably Death Eaters."

He opened the window, sat on the sill, leaned against the wall, and enjoyed the light breeze that blew through his window. He then started to doze off. A while later, Draco heard a scream and snapped out of his blissful stupor. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. He turned the corner on the platform of the stairs and saw Dotty and Dippy hastily picking up many pieces of broken teacups and saucers from the floor.

"We's gots to hurries, Dotty! Master or Mistress or Young Master Malfoy or Young Mistress will see what we've done!" the little house elf whispered frantically. As Draco watched the two house elves scurry around the messy marble tile floor, he quietly lurked out of his shadowy hiding place.

"What happened?" he asked calmly. The two house elves froze. Draco saw the house elves' terrified looks on their faces as they looked at each other wide-eyed with their mouths open as if they were silently screaming. Draco watched them as they slowly turned around and looked at him. Their eyes opened even wider and then they actually did scream, all the way down the remainder of the hallway and through the door leading to the garden. Draco watched them run away. He was unsure about why they ran, that is, until he saw a very pale hand near his shoulder out the corner of his eye.  
  
Draco spun around and jumped away from the hand's owner. The hand vanished into the dark shadows. He squinted in search of the house elves' ghastly phantasm. Draco was sure that there was nobody following him. He saw something move again to his right. He backed up and missed the step behind him, causing him to fall down the rest of the staircase. Draco landed on the floor hard. He groaned as he curled into a ball and grabbed his stomach, which is what hit the glass-covered floor first. Draco heard the voice of what sounded like a little girl giggling on the staircase. Draco cursed and attempted to stand up without showing any signs of his pain.

"Damn it, Beatrix! I should have known it was you!" yelled Draco, who ended up using the wall to support himself.

"Good morning, my dear brother! Have a nice tumble, did we?" said Beatrix with a smirk on her pale face. She stood halfway in the shadows with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one side. This girl was tall and thin with long and slender legs and long blonde hair, which was blowing in the wind. "Looks like I scared the shit out of those clumsy ass house elves! Whoopsies!" she said sarcastically. Beatrix started laughing.

"You shouldn't do that, Beatrix. It's not right. They'd do anything for you but what would you do for them? No—"

"Close the door behind them since they were too busy running from the mighty Beatrix, that's what." Beatrix interrupted as she walked to the door and closed it. She turned around. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for, Draco?"

"I did that for scaring off my friends. I don't do that when Pansy comes over here," said Draco after bewitching an empty picture frame and making it fall on Beatrix's head. Beatrix was rubbing her head with both hands and Draco was leaning comfortably against the wall looking out the window. They both froze when they heard another voice from the shadows on the staircase, a much more masculine voice.

* * *

A/N: Hi hi! I hope you liked it so far! If all of you are wondering, I made Draco nicer for a reason! Why? You'll see! Please give me suggestions and please review! See ya next chapter! 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Heres the second chapter! I hope it isn't to disturbing... My friend said it was but I hope I didn't freak him out! I hope you don't freak out too! Well, like I said before, Draco's nice for a good reason. So on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"What's going on here?" said the voice from the shadows. Draco and Beatrix squinted into the shadows. They saw movement in the shadows and then a man emerged. It was a tall, blonde man wearing long black robes that carried a silver staff with a snake on the top which had two sparkling rubies for eyes. He moved smoothly and silently into the room from the shadowy staircase. The expression on his face was emotionless. He looked at the two teens.  
"Good morning, father!" said Beatrix happily. She ran across the room and hugged the man. He placed his hand on her back.  
"Good morning, Beatrix, Draco," he responded, looking at Draco. Draco looked back at his father.  
"Lucius," Draco said, barely nodding. He immediately stood up as if he felt no pain in his body. Beatrix glared at Draco.  
"Why are you talking to father like that, all rude-like?" she asked, shocked. Draco looked at her, but decided against answering. He looked at his father.  
"Are you aware of what time it is?" Lucius asked Draco. Draco looked at him uneasily. He did not answer. "It is well passed eleven. You failed to meet me this morning, and for that, you will be punished."  
"What time is it now?" Draco asked curiously. He looked even more apprehensive than before. Lucius' expression changed the moment he sensed Draco's uneasiness.  
"It is now twelve thirty-seven. You are one hour and thirty-seven minutes late," Lucius informed him. Draco's eyes widened and his face turned extremely pale. "I expect you to do as I say. If you do not, there will be dire consequences. Now follow me."  
Lucius turned around swiftly and started climbing the staircase which was previously behind him. Draco decided to obey his father so he started up the staircase after him. He looked behind him and he saw Beatrix looking at him with an evil grin on her face. She began to laugh at him as he turned the corner.  
After a few minutes, Draco began to watch the floor as he followed his father to the secret room behind the statue. Finally, his father stopped in front of the statue. He turned and looked at Draco. "Draco, turn," he said lazily. Draco turned around and looked at the wall. He was usually told to do this. Lucius pulled out his wand. Draco turned his head when Lucius turned around. Lucius looked at the wall and tapped the stony woman five times on the cane above her head. 

"_So that's what he does to get in. Why can't we just walk through the wall_?" Draco thought. "_I guess it because it just so happens to be a secret from everybody here but us. There must be something important in there_." Draco turned his head around again before he was caught watching his father.

His mind was racing but was interrupted by Lucius's voice calling him into the passageway. Draco followed Lucius through a long slanted hallway leading down under the garden. Lucius stopped again to perform the secret motions to get through the door to the next room and Draco looked over his shoulder once more, but Lucius did not notice. They continued through the door and through yet another hallway that led to a long latter which led further into the earth. Lucius started down the ladder and Draco followed suit.

After a short while, the two men found solid ground beneath their feet and came to yet another door. This door did not require anything out of the ordinary to open it. Lucius opened the door and they both walked into the large room.

"It's about time somebody showed up! I was beginning to worry!" said an impatient voice from a man wearing a black cloak. His face was hidden by a black hood which shrouded his face in darkness. This man was pacing but stopped at the sight of Lucius entering the room. When he saw this, he sat in an emerald green armchair near him and pushed his hood back a little.

"What are you doing here, Goyle?" Lucius asked the strange man. "Did you not get the message? The meeting was canceled! I told Dotty to tell everybody!" Goyle looked at Lucius with a grin on his fat face. He stood up and took a step toward Lucius and Draco.

"Your damned, good-for-nothing house elf must've fucked up, Lucius!" sneered Goyle. Draco grew angry at these words. "I'm here to have this meeting with our master! Where is the Dar—"

"Goyle, be quiet!" Lucius interrupted while putting his finger to his mouth and widening his cold, steel-colored eyes. Goyle stopped as he looked behind Lucius and saw another form of life in the room. Draco looked up and looked at his father and the strange short and fat yet muscular man with whom his father was conversing. "I do believe I have wasted enough time with you Goyle. Now be off and I will talk to you again, when THAT is rescheduled." Goyle looked back to Lucius and nodded. He then took a few steps backward and apparated out of the room. Draco looked at his father.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Lucius turned around and looked at him. "Nothing... nothing at all," he replied. Draco opened his mouth to say something but his father spoke again so he stopped and closed his mouth to listen. "Now, Draco, I don't appreciate it when people disobey my orders."

"I know that," Draco responded. His father looked at him with a look of disgust on his face. "What?"

"You are not to speak until you are given permission, is that clear?" Lucius said furiously. Eyebrows raised and taking a step back, Draco nodded. "Good. Now, I've called you here, again, to prepare you for your duties as Death Eater. You remember what I told you yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, father," Draco muttered in a voice that was barely audible. He was looking at his feet while he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Lucius asked. Draco didn't answer. "Draco, I don't think you understand the current situation! We must prepare you for the Dark Lord's uprising! Now, do you remember everything I've taught you so far?" Draco looked up at his father. Lucius had an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, Father," Draco said, showing a forced smile. He didn't feel like getting into any more trouble.

"Good. Now, can you tell me what the rules are to being a Death Eater?" Lucius asked.

"Rule one: Do not make friends," Draco recited.

"And why must you do that?" Lucius asked lazily. He sat down in the armchair.

"We mustn't do that to make sure that we don't befriend an enemy," Draco replied.

"And why would that be bad?" asked Lucius. He was looking up at the dark ceiling.

"It would be bad because we may tell a secret that only the Death Eaters are allowed to know," Draco said mechanically. He was used to reciting the rule of the Death Eaters that Voldemort himself had set in order to ensure that he would raise to power again.

"Good. Continue," Lucius said, still looking at the ceiling. Draco was staring at him.

"Rule two: Love no one. This is related to rule one. We do this to make sure that we have no weaknesses. Weakness leads to the Dark Lords downfall," Draco continued.

"Good, good. We don't want that, now do we? Continue," Lucius said with a grin.

"Rule three: trust no one. We do this to make sure we don't reveal any information about anything or anybody associated with the Death Eaters. That would be bad because it could lead to the downfall of the Dark Lord. Rule four: obey all orders. We do this to keep the enemy away from the Dark Lord and to make him happy. This allows the Dark Lord to gain power. Rule five: Speak to nobody. This is done to make sure that we don't identify ourselves as a Death Eater, which would be bad because they would use us to get to the Dark Lord, but only the weak or unfaithful Death Eaters would give in to the enemy. Rule f—"

"It is people like Karkaroff who make the Death Eaters sick! The Dark Lord was very unhappy about his...betrayal," Lucius interrupted. He was looking ahead of him now with a distant look in his cold eyes. Draco looked away for a brief moment and then looked at his father again. Lucius was standing in front of his chair and was deep in thought. Draco waited for Lucius to give him permission to finish reciting the five rules, which took a while. Draco then became impatient and decided to feign a cough but before he could even move his hand from his side to cover his mouth, Lucius spoke. "Continue."

"Rule five: harden your heart. We do t—"Draco was interrupted again by his father.

"This will be the most useful to all Death Eaters. You'd better remember it because it may keep you from being driven to insanity. Continue."

"Rule five: harden your heart. We are not to let emotions show on the inside or outside of our bodies. We are to destroy all emotion that may interfere with all orders from the Dark Lord. We do this to carry out all deaths desired by the Dark Lord without hesitation. Even if it's our own families' deaths that are desired we are not to hesitate." Draco finished. He stood as still as he could but he could not keep himself from shaking. "_How can somebody be so evil?_" he thought. Draco looked up with tears in his eyes at his father, who was now looking at him.

"You seem to be full of emotion. Why haven't you been preparing yourself, Draco? Have you not been practicing with your sister?" Lucius asked. Draco looked at the floor again. "I hope this gives you a taste of how "hard" a Death Eater's heart has to be!"

Draco looked up and saw his father pull out his wand. He pointed it at Draco. "Crucio!" Draco tried to dodge the curse but he was too late. He yelled as searing pain spread throughout his body. Draco fell to the ground. He wanted it to end but didn't say a word or make a noise. Draco feared that it would provoke Lucius further. Lucius stopped and lowered his wand. Draco was too weak to look up.

"This session is over," Lucius said. Then he looked down, turned around, and walked away from his severely weakened son. Just as he opened the door to walk through it he stopped and, without turning around, he began to speak to Draco. "You will learn to obey me, even if it means your death." He walked out and slammed the door. Draco saw the room blackening around him. It grew darker and darker and finally the room was no more.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter! I'm sorry that there's no Draco/Ginny anywhere! I just like giving some information from both sides, ya know? Well, please review! I really appreciated the two that I did get! Thanks Nix-Lexus-Octavius for my very first review from anybody! And thanks Wildrockerchick88 for your review! You both encouraged me! Please review!!!!!!!!!!! See you all next chapter! Au revoir! =) ;) 


	3. The Forlorn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter... so blah!

A/N: Here's the third chapter!!! Forgive me if it's not very good, but hey! I tried! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Forlorn  
  
It was a sunny warm day in the burrow. The Weasley kids were doing yard work. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were degnoming the garden when Percy walked out of the house.  
  
"Hey! When all of you are done, Mother wants to talk to you, so hurry up!" He yelled from across the yard.  
  
"What does she want this time?" asked Ron curiously. He was pulling a gnome off the ground by the foot when he asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Percy said impatiently.  
  
"I would, Percy, but I'm trying to get rid of these gnomes!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Hey Perce!" yelled Fred from under a bush in the garden.  
  
"What?" asked Percy, who was getting annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you help us with the yard work? Or are you too afraid of getting dirty?" asked Fred mockingly.  
  
"That's not the reason!" Percy shouted. At that, the two brothers began arguing. Ron looked at them and laughed at Fred's humorous responses while making his way to the front door. Ginny was also laughing at them but then decided to follow Ron to the house. She didn't feel like getting into the argument. 

Ron opened the door and they both walked into the house. They saw Molly Weasley sitting at the kitchen table looking at three envelopes.  
  
"Are those our Hogwarts letters mum?" Ron asked. He walked closer to the table.  
  
"Yes, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said without looking up. "Yours is right there." She pointed at the edge of the table near Ron. Ron picked up the envelope.  
  
"Where's mine?" Ginny asked. Everybody jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. Ron turned around and Mrs. Weasley looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Why are you following me, Ginny?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I came in for some water. Is there something wrong with that, dear brother?" Ginny said as her temper rose. Mrs. Weasley went back to looking at the envelopes.  
  
"Your letter's right here, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said handing the letter to her. Ginny took the envelope, ripped it open, and pulled the letter out. She read the list and looked at her mother.  
  
"How are we gonna afford all these?" Ginny asked her frustrated mother. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer but stared at the last envelope. "Whose letter is that?"  
  
"Why do we have Harry's letter? He isn't here, unless..." She looked up at Ron and Ginny with a look of suspicion. "Where are you hiding him Ronald?" Ron looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about? How would we get him here?" he asked. Ginny could tell that he was confused. Ginny laughed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted to Ginny.  
  
"What? Did you smuggle him here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she tried to keep her temper. Ginny looked at her and laughed harder. "YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO T—?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was stopped short by her husband walking through the door. "I have a surprise for you!" he said happily. Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
"Hello, Arthur, dear. What's the surprise? Did you find Harry?" she asked, her face wrinkled with worry. Mr. Weasley looked at her with his smiling fading.  
  
"You ruined the surprise! Harry, you can come in now," he said. Harry walked through the door and stopped next to Mr. Weasley. Ginny was still laughing. Harry looked at her with a look of confusion. Ginny continued to laugh.  
  
"So was he here?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. Ginny was laughing so hard now that she fell to the floor laughing and holding her stomach. Everybody was looking at her, until Arthur remembered to answer his wife's question.  
  
"No I went and picked him up," he said. "Ginny are you alright? What's so funny?"  
  
Ginny got up off the floor but had to hold the back of the chair to keep herself from falling again.

"They all forgot! I'm the only one that remembered that you were going to stop by to see if Harry could come over!" She started laughing again. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah...Oh!" he said. "Do you want to help us degnome the garden?"  
  
"Sure Ron," Harry said smiling. He turned to walk out the door with Ron but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Here's you Hogwarts letter Harry!" she said quickly. Harry turned around and took the letter from her.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. He pocketed the letter and walked out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them, leaving Ginny alone in the room.  
  
Ginny was quiet now. She looked around the room and remembered that she came in to get water. She grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with the clear liquid. Ginny sat down.  
  
"_I am so glad that I'm over Harry. I can't believe I even liked him! That's just so nasty!_" she thought. She took a drink. It was true. Ginny had gotten over Harry. She was also no longer friends with the trio and she could no longer stand people. They were just too immature and stupid, especially the people in her house. All they did was gossip and she hated it. She hated the trio and she hated everyone, even herself. Nobody understood Ginny. She didn't fit in anywhere and had no friends. She hated being different. Ginny was smart, pretty, and exceedingly thin. She was also depressed. Ginny hated her life.  
  
Ginny finished her water and was washing the glass in the kitchen sink. She heard the door slam against the wall and she spun around. Percy stormed through the door with Fred following him closely. They were still arguing. Ginny looked back to the sink.  
  
"Why do you think you're so much better than us, Percy?" Fred shouted angrily to the back of Percy's head. Percy continued to rage through the house.  
  
"Maybe it's because I AM better than you Fred! All YOU do is sit around with George and come up with some crappy jokes that don't make anybody laugh, while I serve the ministry!" Percy shouted. Ginny gawked at Percy. "He didn't just say that, did he?" Ginny thought. She couldn't believe that her "perfect" brother could say such things, even though he'd pulled something quite similar just before her fourth year.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID GIT!" Fred yelled, while grabbing Percy's shoulder and spinning him around to face him. Percy looked at his brother.  
  
"You aren't worth anything to the family! You're both failures! In fact, this whole family is full of failures!" Percy spat at Fred. He went to turn around and suddenly a fist collided with his jaw.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" a voice bellowed from the doorway. Ginny looked from her fist to Percy holding his face to Fred with his fist raised above his head to her mother who was seething. Ginny and Fred turned around. Ginny saw that her father, Ron, Harry, and George had followed her inside the house. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"  
  
"Um... I... uh..." Ginny was speechless. She kept looking from her fist to Percy who stood in front of her. He was crying now. Ginny looked at Ron and Harry, who were out of Molly's sight. They were giving her thumbs up.  
  
"YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Molly yelled as she pointed to Ginny. "AND YOU TOO FRED!"  
  
"But mum! I didn't touch him! I--" Fred started to object but his mother glared at him and he shut his mouth and flew up the stairs. Ginny decided to follow Fred up the stairs since her mother told her to and she didn't exactly enjoy being yelled at for hours at a time, but she did have the feeling she was going to hear about it later anyways. Ginny opened her bedroom door and walked into her bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Did I actually hit Percy? I don't even remember getting close to him! I was at the sink when he said that shit! I can't be THAT fast! I don't even remember moving!" she thought. She closed her eyes and rolled over on her bed while she listened to her mother and the rest of the crowd cleaning Percy's newly bruised face and Percy crying to "mummy" about how his face was going to fall off from the pain. Ginny rolled to face away from the door and stuffed her head under her pillow. She had a feeling she was going to hate her life even more.

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it! I think it was kinda boring... but whatever... Please review! Please please please! Thanks Nix-Lexus-Octavius for your reviews! I really appreciate it! See you in the next chapter! Au revoir!


	4. Care and Reminiscing

Hey hey! Sorry for the exceedingly long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Care and Reminiscing **

Ginny woke up to the sound of a male's voice calling her name quietly.

"Ginny! Wake up!" whispered the voice in her ear. Ginny opened her eyes finally when he started to shake her. She saw Fred's head floating in the air looking at her. He was shaking her softly. She sat up and looked bleary-eyed out the window. Fred was looking at her in amazement.

"You're bloody brilliant Ginny!" he whispered with excitement. Ginny then remembered what it was that made her so "bloody brilliant."

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in your room! What if mum goes in your room?" Ginny asked worriedly. She looked to the door as if she were trying to see through the solid wood. She looked back at Fred who was looking out the window at fellow their family members outside.

"They're outside messing around. I seriously doubt any of them would come in to see what room I'm taking up space in," he said, looking back to Ginny who stood up and was looking through the window. "You know? What you did was the only thing I wished could have ever happened to 'Perfect' Percy!" Ginny was only half listening to her brother. She had become extremely drowsy again. She turned around and sat down on the bed again, pulling the covers over her legs and laying down. Fred stood up. "What are you? Tired?" Ginny looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm seriously not a strong person. All that action made me exhausted!" she said, trying to stifle a yawn. She started to lie down but jumped up again when she felt something crawling on her leg. "What was that?" she yelled. Fred looked at her and then started to laugh hysterically. Ginny picked up a rubber spider.

"Oh, my little sister, I couldn't possibly come into a room and not joke around! It's my nature!" Fred continued to laugh but then stopped when Ginny dropped the spider when it started to move in her hands. "Hey be careful! George loves those!" They were looking at it as it struggled to flip onto its feet. "Aw. You made him fall on his back! You're so mean!" Fred teased.

"Why'd you guys cast a spell on a spider? What were you trying to do? Scare the crap out of Ron?" Ginny said with a smirk. Fred looked at her with an innocent look on his face.

"Maybe, why?" he asked. Ginny giggled and then sat down on her bed again, checking for any other tricks and critters hidden within her bedding. Fred chuckled at this sight.

"No reason. What were you going to do, leave it on his face when he was sleeping?" she looked at him curiously.

"I'm not THAT mean! I was only going to make this bugger about four times bigger and stick it in his bed and then another one and make it sit on his broomstick until him and Harry decided to go play Quidditch. That's not as bad, is it...?" Ginny laughed at her brother and his plans but as soon as Fred said this, the spider finally managed to flip over and then crawl towards the door with great speed. Fred looked at the spider and began to panic as he ran towards it. "Grab the spider!"

Ginny wasn't paying attention to the spider when it started crawling away but she looked and panicked as well, and at her older brother's command, she went after the spider. Fred went after the spider as well but Ginny was much quicker and grabbed the spider by the abdomen. Fred stopped when he saw that she grabbed the spider and then sat on the bed.

"Oi! That was a close one! Our plans would've been ruined! Thanks for saving George and me!" Fred told Ginny as she handed him the spider. Ginny leaned against the wall and looked at the spider and Fred.

"No problem. I actually want to see what Ron does when he sees it!" she said pointing to the spider. George walked into the room as Ginny was pointing at what was in Fred's hands.

"Ginny! What happened to your hand?" George asked his sister worriedly after he shut the door. He looked at what Ginny was pointing to and then looked back at her hand. It was bleeding. Ginny pulled her hand back to her and started examining it. She discovered two fang marks on her palm but as soon as she saw them, her hand was pulled away by George to be examined. "You were bitten by something! Look! Fang marks!" he said pointing them out to the other two in the room.

"Ginny's hurt? I want to see!" Fred said anxiously as he pulled his wand from his pocket and put the spider down. "_Stupify!_" he said quickly as red sparks shot from his wand, hitting the rubber spider, causing the spider to lie lifelessly on the bed. Fred looked at Ginny's palm and then looked at Ginny. "What bit you? The spider?" he said pointing at the bed's general direction.

"Well, since I know that YOU didn't bite me then it had to be, didn't it Fred?" Ginny said as she was looking at her wounds. "It wasn't poisonous was it Fred? George?" Fred looked at George and laughed.

"It's a rubber spider! C'mon, Gin! Use your mind! It wasn't real!" George said, trying not to laugh, though he was failing to do so. He ended up laughing after telling Ginny. Ginny started to laugh at herself.

"Well it bit me and it's bleeding so it was real to me!" she said laughing. Fred stopped laughing and hit George in the stomach as he tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey, George! What are we going to do about her bleeding and her bites?" Fred asked. George stopped laughing and looked at Ginny's palm again and saw the blood dripping from the bites.

"I think I know what to do," George said as he pulled his wand from his shirt pocket. "_Accio_ bandages!" he yelled. The bandages arrived quickly. Ginny and Fred looked at him with confusion. "What? I certainly don't know any healing spells. I can't make potions that heal either! I missed that class because... Well, you know why Fred," at that he chuckled at a memory and then started dressing Ginny's wounds.

"Heh... Yeah. That's what happens when you ditch to go and leave dung bombs in the teachers lounge. You miss important things!" Fred said teasing his twin. George looked at him and smacked him in the stomach.

"It's not like YOU weren't there with me! Shut up and help me, mate!" George demanded. Fred grabbed the bandages and helped cover the wound. Ginny giggled at her brothers antics and looked at the spider that was lying on the bed.

"How big was that spider before you made it move?" she asked. Fred stopped helping and picked up the spider.

"Well, it was about as small as..." he started looking around the room for a spider that he could compare it to but before he found one George answered for him.

"It was as big as that spider we found in your shoe that one day, remember? The reason why that one he has is as big as your shoe is because I increased its size to scare Ron." George started chuckling at the thought of scaring Ron. Fred started laughing. Everybody looked at him.

"I remember what you did when you found that spider in your shoe! It was so funny! You jumped back and ran away from your shoe!" Fred was laughing harder now. George laughed and started in as well.

"I never saw you run so fast! And then there was when you went to get Ron to get rid of it! That was great!" George and Fred laughed hysterically. Ginny started laughing too.

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of spiders anymore. That would've been bad for what happened today. Hmm..." Ginny started to think about something. Fred and George looked at her.

"What's up Gin?" George asked. He looked at Fred's spider and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I wonder if Malfoy is afraid of spiders. That would be so great to get your spider on him and his two big smelly ogres!" she told them. She laughed at this and Fred and George started laughing at the thought.

"That, my dear little sister, can be arranged! Come, Fred, to the laboratory!" Fred said loudly as turned around to start walking to the door. George winked at Ginny and started after Fred, which he ran into. He looked in front of Fred to the door and saw Molly Weasley standing in the door way, seething.

"Fred! George! Why are you in here? You two are supposed to be somewhere else!" yelled Molly. She was furious.

"Aw shit! Fred! Look what you did now!" George whispered to Fred. Fred looked at George and then to his angry mother, who was walking towards them rather quickly. They looked at Ginny and she started to point to the door. They turned around and then ran around their mother and dashed through the doorway. Molly looked at Ginny and told her to stay in her room as she chased after Fred and George, slamming the door behind her.

Ginny sat down on her bed again and looked out her window at the golden sky. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to dot the sky. She looked into the field and saw Fred and George running through the yard, laughing hysterically and yelling at each other to hurry before their mother caught up with them, which was never going to happen as long as they were running. Ginny chuckled at this sight and then lay in bed. She started to think about the good times she had with her brothers, the spiders in the shoes, the dung bombs they had scattered throughout the corridors at Hogwarts during her second year, all the countless times that they had scared Ron with a spider in his food. She was going to miss them when they left. She continued to think of these happy times until she finally drifted back to sleep.

A/N Well there's my chapter! I was trying to show how there were people that cared but Ginny wasgoing to lose it to life's normal design... Tu sait? I know none of the story might not make a lot of sense for now... but it will! It'll all tie together! Please review! Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!

Chibi!


End file.
